world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Licentia
History Born to a pair of unusual demon lords, one a dragon, from another world, Yuki is the eldest of his siblings. Growing up in a foreign world whose name he can no longer remember before living in a sheltered home in the Abyss, Yuki had a very unusual childhood, resulting in some equally unusual ideas and personality quirks. Not too long ago, he arrived with most of his family on Etera in a strange pillar of light, appearing in the peaks of the Aethernaw Mountains. Spending some time getting to learn about this strange new world, he decided this was his chance to explore and grow up away from his far more powerful parents. Coming to that decision he set off to the south, getting one last boon from his mothers to help reach rebel territory. After learning about the Verk Empire and its tyranny, he'd decided he needed to help the rebels and their cause, passing himself off as just a traveling adventurer. Appearance With a somewhat pale complexion and sharp features, Yuki could easily be mistaken for a nobleman if not for the horns and fiendish tail marking his inhuman heritage. Still, his body is toned and even stronger than it appears. While he usually wears silken clothing with a long cape or a large cloak with its hood up, when adventuring he dons his dark full-plate armor that conceals most of his body. His shadow, however, always seems to be wearing his armor even when he isn't. Personality In spite of, or perhaps even because of, his unusual heritage, a mixture of the draconic and the demonic, Yuki is a kind-hearted and fool-hardy young man. The last to notice anything happening but the first to rush forward to save someone in danger or stop something he sees at wrong, regardless of the risk to himself. Aside from that, he's incredibly flirtatious as a result of being raised by a succubus, and he's prone to making comments even toward those in committed relationships. He's incredibly protective of his family, however. He is, however, often oblivious to events transpiring around him, often getting focused on specific things and missing more significant issues, even failing to notice party members suddenly arriving or disappearing at times. Relationships Iris Licentia - Yuki's beloved little sister. While he loves all of his family, he's most protective of his sisters and would give his life to defend them. Luna Yatsugi - Yuki's beloved littlest sister. While he loves all of his family, he's most protective of his sisters and would give his life to defend them. Krista - A wild girl that Yuki naturally bonded with due to her coming of age in the wilds reminding him of the wolves his mothers keep. Kino - An imperial escapee that Yuki found and thought was cute. Jovra - Yuki saved his life while fighting on the astral plane, but circumstances were chaotic enough that he doesn't know the young man that well. Zolin - Yuki enjoys teasing him about his relationship with Mercedes. Mercedes - A cute healer that Yuki enjoys flirting with and teasing. Blu - A mage that Yuki doesn't much care for due to his tendency to act heartlessly. Garmr - A brute that Yuki suspects he'll have to put down if his violent hunger isn't stopped. Rhea - Though Yuki didn't catch the whale girl's name, she seems weirdly familiar to him, likely a result of having seen her mother in passing once. Kiila - A nekomata he met and enjoys the company of, though he doesn't want to take the position of her master until she's had time to adjust to sapience, wanting her to figure herself out first. Ymir - A strength obsessed woman who acts somehow more recklessly than he does. Yuki isn't sure what he thinks of her right now. Aspirations Having inherited a void blade from his mother, a weapon he has since christened 'Ragnarok', Yuki wants to become worthy of unlocking its full power. Beyond that, however, he wants to learn to master the power of the void between dimensions, wanting to be able to harness the power that seemingly brought him to this new world. More immediately, however, he simply wants to adventure and play the part of the hero, enjoying the excitement and wanting to help people. Category:Player Characters